Petal's Origin
by Petal Rosetta
Summary: Everyone has imagination, Everyone has a special Girl/Boy in their heart, Everyone might not realise their character, Some peoples character might be evil/good, Most people write about their special character. read to find out more. :D


Petal's Origin.

Everyone has imagination, Everyone has a special Girl/Boy in their heart, Everyone might not realise their character, Some peoples character might be evil/good, Most people write about their special character, Most people dont and prefer to keep them hidden, But my special character is called Petal... And this is her story.

In a world called Heaven a girl was being delivered to god...

"God... is she here yet!"

Asked Sakura

"Not yet... oh wait"

God said

A little basket came from a mystic cloud, a angel came through... she was half dead holding a dead baby

"Im sorry, God forgive me... Demons came from everywhere but i managed to escape sadly the baby died when i recieved a massive shot from the Devil..."

The angel said

"No... this cant be..."

Said Sakura sadly

God just sighed, holding back tears he hated it when a baby suffered, he hated it worse when a baby died before breathing air... it was Rare but still.

"Why?"

He mumbled

"How does the Devil feel good when he kills a innocent lifes?"

God asked

He stared at the lifeless baby, not even God could bring it back... not even if he could make a miracle to bring it back, the baby would live the life of nothing...

"Can i hold her?"

Asked Kat

"what?"

Said Sakura

Kat was a special angel with the power of a thousend angels, she was one of the most kindest too. Because of this God trusted her more then the head Angel. And the head Angel is nearly as powerful as God himself.  
Anyway Kat held the small dead baby, and sang i song...

"I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice. Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle I dreamt."

Suddenly the baby glowed in a blue mystic light... when the clouds started to rumble everywhere, this meant either:  
The baby was cursed or The babys fate was not in the heavens...

"The fate of this baby, is not like other angel babys... i saw it in a vision, it is the fate of-"

Before Kat could finish the baby fell from the clouds still glowing, but stronger...

"Push ma'm PUSH"

Yelled a doctor

"COME ON HONEY! DELIVER ME A HEALTHY BOY! COME ON!"

Yelled Jason - Aka Dad

"SHUT THE HELL UUUPPP! GAH"

Yelled Rachel - Aka Mum

After a painful 10 minutes a baby was born.

"Ahhhh wahh! wahhhh!"

Petal screamed

"Its a girl! Congratulations"

The Doctor said

"What! a girl!"

Half a year later... Jason left Rachel, because the baby was a girl... Rachel looked after this small baby alone.

"Honey watch where your going!"

Scolded Rachel

"Sowy mum"

Rachel's P.O.V Why is she always walking into things? maybe i should check her eyesight?  
End P.O.V

The doctor announced she was blind... completly.  
On the way home their was a accident... Rachel died in a car crash and Petal survied, But had no other family to depend on... Until a angel came down and took her to a room... it room was white with nothing in it, besides a window with a view unimaginable.  
Sadly a sight Petal will never beable to see...

The angel taught Petal how to see through touching things, E.g when she touched the floor if she focused enough she would be able to see a worm moving.

"You have been given a duty, small one a duty of looking after the worlds. You must take this seriously, each world you will change... Say if you went to the world of Elfen lied you could see, BUT if you went to the world of Avatar the legend of Aang you would remain blind... understand?"

Asked the angel

"Yes"

said Petal

Petal from that point on became the Guardian of the worlds... this was a duty she followed well. The angel raised her ti'll she was 10 thats when her duty started, and will never end. And as I grew up so did she...

Her hair was orignally Ginger but is now White.  
Her eyes were orignally Brown but are now Blue.  
she wears a white school shirt with a blue tie.  
She wears a blue short skirt with blue shoes (Her shoes are similar to the shoes that Bubbles has in PPGZ)

More Info will be on the way.  
x-x if i dont rest i'll POP.  
See ya real soon. R&R KAT!  
XD 


End file.
